1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and article manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The imprint technique is a technique capable of transferring nanoscale micropatterns, and is beginning to be put into practical use as one lithographic technique of mass-producing magnetic storage media and next-generation semiconductor devices. In the imprinting, a mold having a micropattern is used as an original to form the micropattern on a substrate such as a silicon wafer or glass plate. This micropattern is formed by coating a substrate with an imprint resin, and curing the resin while a mold pattern is pressed against the resin on the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-108975 discloses a micropatterning apparatus in which an alignment scope for measuring the relative displacement between an original and substrate is arranged on a wafer stage.
An imprint apparatus includes a coating mechanism for coating a substrate with a resin. The coating mechanism must accurately be aligned with a shot region on a substrate in order to accurately coat the shot region with a resin. Conventionally, however, if the coating mechanism is displaced from the designed position of the imprint apparatus, the coating mechanism cannot accurately be aligned with a shot region, so the shot region cannot accurately be coated with a resin.